The Worms of Madness, Part 2
[[Datei:Tales v2 04 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #4]]The Worms of Madness, Part 2 ("Die Würmer des Wahnsinns, Teil 2") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Juli 2004 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #4 *'Story:' Stephen Murphy *'Plot': Stephen Murphy and Rick Remender *'Zeichnungen:' Rick Remender *'Tusche': John Beatty *'Einleitung und Tönung': Scott Cohn *'Text': Eric Talbot *'Cover': John Beatty, Rick Remender und Eric Talbot Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "The Worms of Madness, Part 1" *'Nächstes Kapitel': Digital Webbing Presents Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo **Splinter *Foot Mystiker **Mashima *Shredder Shark *Pai-Doth Noor Einleitung thumb|180px|Die EinleitungMichelangelo: Nenn mich Ishmael. Oder heißt es "Fischmehl"? Oder "Chicken of the Sea"? Es gab mal eine Zeit, in der ich Haie gemocht habe. Über sie im National Geographic zu lesen, sie auf Animal Planet zu sehen, über all die billigen Direkt-auf-Video-Filme über böse gewordene Haie zu lachen... ... Macht reichlich Spaß, wenn man auf einer Couch sitzt! Aber das hier... das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht! Trotzdem... das ist immer noch viel besser als unser letzter Zusammenstoß mit einem Hai. Wenn man das einen Hai nennen kann. Ich für meinen Teil würde das gerne einen schlechten Traum nennen. Den schlechten Traum von jemand anderem. Den andauernden schlechten Traum von jemand anderem...! Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|160px|Eine beunruhigende VeränderungEinige Zeit nachdem der Shredder-Hai mit dem gefangenen Splinter verschwunden ist, kommen die Turtles schließlich wieder zu sich. Doch hat sich eine merkwürdige Veränderung in ihren Persönlichkeiten ereignet: Leonardo, sonst der Ernste und Besonnenste des Teams, führt sich plötzlich auf wie ein kindsköpfiger Clown, und umgekehrt ist aus Michelangelo eine uncharakteristisch ernste Person geworden. Der sonst so impulsive Raphael ist auf einmal weinerlich und völlig verschüchtert, und Donatello hat seinen Intellekt und seine Emsigkeit verloren. Vor allem erschreckt es Michelangelo, dass seine Brüder sich seltsamerweise gar keine Gedanken darum machen, wo ihr Sensei ist und was mit ihm passiert sein könnte! thumb|160px|left|Der GeistesblitzAngewidert von dieser kindischen Selbstsucht sucht Michelangelo in den Büchern seines Meisters über Magie und Mystizismus nach einer Antwort auf dieses Dilemma, doch zunächst findet er in ihnen keine Lösung, wie er diese Persönlichkeitsumkehrung wieder rückgängig machen kann. Erst nach einigem Überlegen kommt er schließlich auf die Lösung: Für diese Aufgabe brauchen sie Hilfe von außerhalb... und nicht nur im physischen, sondern auch im extradimensionalen Sinne! thumb|240px|Die Begegnung mit Pai Doth-NoorMit einem von Splinters Zauberbüchern begibt Michelangelo sich zu seinen Brüdern und rezitiert eine Beschwörungsformel, die sie in eine Sektion der Astralebene und in die Gegenwart eines Wesens namens Pai-Doth Noor versetzt. Seltsamerweise spüren Leonardo und Pai-Doth Noor eine Déjà-vu-Verbindung zwischen sich, doch dann kommen Noor und Michelangelo auf ihr derzeitiges Problem zu sprechen: Wo sie ihren Vater finden können. Da Pai-Doth Noor in dieser psychischen Ebene gefangen ist, kann er nicht direkt helfen, doch es steht in seiner Macht, die Turtles nahe an den Ort zu bringen, wo sich ihr Sensei befindet. Bevor er dies tut, erlöst er die Turtles vom Fluch der Persönlichkeitspolarisierung, doch er macht ihnen auch klar, dass sie ihm dafür eines Tages eine Gegenleistung erbringen müssen; ein Preis, den die Turtles ihres Vaters willen nur allzu gerne zu zahlen bereit sind. thumb|left|160px|Turtles to the rescue!Pai-Doth Noors Kraft materialisiert die Turtles wieder auf der Erde, nahe dem derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort ihres Meisters: Einer verlassenen Chemiefabrik an einem Fluss in New Jersey. Dort treffen sie auf den nach wie vor gefangenen Splinter, den Hai-Shredder und dessen Verbündeten, den Foot Mystiker Mashima. Hier wird auch der Grund für Splinters Entführung an den Tag gelegt: Mashima hat vor, den Geist des Shredders aus dem Körper des Wurmklons in den von Splinter zu versetzen und seinen toten Meister damit wieder auferstehen zu lassen. thumb|240px|Der Climax nähert sichDie Turtles haben kein Interesse, diesen teuflischen Plan zuende reifen zu lassen, und greifen den Hai-Shredder unverzüglich an, während Mashima seine mystischen Formeln rezitiert. Doch mit jedem verstreichenden Augenblick wird der Hai-Klon größer und stärker und macht es ihnen daher extrem schwierig, ihren Meister zu befreien. Aber genau als das Ritual seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und die Würmer, aus denen der Körper des Klons besteht, gerade bereit sind mit der Seelenübertragung, kann Leonardo diesen Moment nutzen, um seinen Vater aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien. thumb|left|240px|Ein Verlust durch den Hass...Nun ohne einen Körper, in den Oroku Sakis Bewusstsein hineinversetzt werden kann, beginnen dessen Verstand und der Zusammenhalt seines Wurmkörpers sich aufzulösen. Gerade in dem Moment wird dem Hai-Klon klar, dass seine Psyche nur eine Kopie des wirklichen Oroku Saki ist, und über diese Erkenntnis hin wird er wahnsinnig vor Wut und Enttäuschung, umschlingt Mashima mit seinen Tentakeln und zerrt ihn mit sich in die Tiefe, als er vom Fabrikgebäude in den Fluss fällt. Die Turtles und Splinter haben keine Chance, Mashima zu helfen, und können nur zusehen, wie die beiden ineinander verschlungen in den feuchten Tiefen des Flusses verschwinden. thumb|160px|... und ein Neubeginn durch den HassDoch später, in den Weiten des Ozeans, zeigt es sich, dass beide Feinde diese Auseinandersetzung überlebt haben... wenigstens im gewissen Sinne. Die Würmer haben sich mit Mashimas eigenen Körper verbunden und den Klon physisch wiederhergestellt, als eine Vermischung aus Hai und Mensch. Und so durchstreift dieses Mischwesen, beseelt von seinem noch mehr gesteigerten Hass auf die Turtles, einsam die dunklen Tiefen der Meere... Trivia *Die Umstände, unter welchen Leonardo Pai-Doth Noor tatsächlich begegnet ist, werden in der zweiteiligen Geschichte "Loops" (''Tales'' Vol.2 #13 und #14) näher erläutert. *In der Einleitung nennt Michelangelo zwei Begriffe, die exklusiv aus dem amerikanischen Alltagsleben entnommen sind: **Der Name "Chicken of the Sea" (zu Deutsch wörtl.: "Huhn des Meeres") ist der Name einer US-amerikanischen Lebensmittelfirma, welche sich auf Meeresfrüchtekonserven spezialisiert hat. **''Animal Planet'' ist der Titel einer Dokumentar TV-Serie über Tiere und deren Umwelt. Bildergalerie Tales v2 04 06.jpg Tales v2 04 08.jpg Tales v2 04 11.jpg Tales v2 04 13.jpg Tales v2 04 15.jpg Tales v2 04 16.jpg Tales v2 04 19.jpg Tales v2 04 20.jpg Tales v2 04 23.jpg Tales v2 04 24.jpg Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume 3'' (IDW; 2013) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Rick Remender